The present invention relates to fishing lures and in particular to a jigging spoon having a flash producing wobbling action when falling and/or a side-to-side swimming action, when drawn in a forward direction, such as when the lure is presented with a lifting/falling action relative to a stationary of slowly moving boat.
Over the history of artificial lures for sport fishing, a variety of distinguishable classes of lure types have evolved, whether hand made or machine-made. Such lure types vary from surface lures to diving lures to spinner baits to jigging lures, among still other classes of lure types. Depending upon the class of lure, lure action during presentation is induced either by rod control, line retrieval or a trolling motion using the boat's motor, water movement or a combination of the above.
Relative to the present invention and of the foregoing classes of lure types, jigging lures are particularly fished in contact with or close contact to the bottom structure of a waterway and rely on rod control, since the lure body is inherently designed to induce no particular motion or action when moved through the water. That is, jig bodies historically have been constructed in non-aerodynamic shapes from molded lead which is formed directly about the shank of a single hook. The body or head is painted with a desired color and one or more filamentary body components are added, either at the lure manufacture's discretion or, more recently, by the fisherman with the securing of a suitably colored vibrating tail member to the lure. Attractant motion thereby principally being achieved from the filamentary components. Recent jig constructions have also sought to better present the hook and attached live bait, when the lure is in contact with the bottom.
While jig type lures have proven to be especially effective when the fish are holding close to bottom structure, Applicant has determined that in many instances, especially river fishing, it is preferable that the lure body exhibit some type of inherent motion as it is fished to further trigger a fish strike. Applicant accordingly has developed a sub or hybrid class of lures falling between jigs and crankbaits which are commonly referred to as swimming jigs. These lures represent a hybrid lure in that they are relatively heavy and are intended to be fished with a lifting/falling rod action in close relation to the bottom, but wherein during the fall action, the lure moves due to the body shape. Such movement may also be induced with lateral lure movement.
Two of such lures are offered by Applicant under the trademarked brand names Walleye Hawger.TM. and Rocker Minnow.TM.. Whereas, the former lure is of a traditional molded lead construction and is formed about a hook shank; the latter is of a solid cast body construction and to which a treble hook is separately attached. These lures generally exhibit an oblong arcuate body shape and from which shapes desirable swimming actions are partially obtained. The cost of fabrication of such lures however is relatively high. Moreover, it is believed that the swimming action may be enhanced and the fall time of the lure slowed by appropriately including a concavity in the body.
Applicant by way of the present invention therefore has developed a spoon-like lure including the attributes of his swimming jigs. This lure more closely approximates the lure class referred to as jigging spoons. Various commonly fished member of this class of lures can be seen in various articles in "The In-Fisherman", Book No. 82, pp. 53-65, 71-79 , and 89-96 (Dec.- Jan., 1989). Some of the depicted lures are constructed from sheet metal which is stamped to form, but which lures normally are flat across the width and over the length of the lure body and/or may have a slight concavity. Alternatively, some of these lures are cast with a relatively thick body and may include aerodynamic protrusions. It is not believed however that any of such lures bear any resemblance to Applicant's new arcuate jigging spoon, none exhibit a comparable end-on profile.